Demi-Quests: Ambrosia
The Ambrosia Demi-Quests are gained by gaining Demi-Points that look like the symbol used for energy. You can gain these points by praying to Ambrosia, or by battling humans or monsters. Main Quest 1: A Kidnapped Princess * Warrior, King Corelan of the Elves requires your assistance in finding his daughter. She has been captured by a band of dark elves. Find out where these elves are keeping the princess. When you do the quest, you see the following text: ::While tracking down the princess' whereabouts, you find one of her slippers next to a strange golden amulet. Note: Before the 11/16/09 update, the chance of an Energy Bolt dropping from this quest was 10% Sub-Quest 1: Find the Dark Elves Sub-Quest 2: Question Dark Elf Prisoners Main Quest 2: The Dark Elf Sylvanas * Only one person I know has an amulet like that,' Ambrosia recalls. It may be that the dark elf sorceress Sylvanas has kidnapped the princess. She is powerful and pursuing her will be dangerous. When you do the quest, you see the following text: :: ::You practice Dispell Magic :: :: Note: Before the 11/16/09 update, the chance of a Willow Wisp dropping from this quest was 30% Sub-Quest 1: Train with Ambrosia Sub-Quest 2: Learn Counterspell Main Quest 3: The Search for Clues * Artanis: 'Warrior, the elven blades and I will assist you in tracking down the princess. We would like you to join us in tracking her down.' Join Artanis and the Elven Blades as you track down Sylvanas. When you do the quest, you see the following text: ::Artanis helps you track down Sylvanas in a dark hidden cave. :: :: Note: Before the 11/16/09 update, the chance of a Water Sprite dropping from this quest was 20% Sub-Quest 1: Join Up with Artanis Sub-Quest 2: Track Sylvana *Note: Sylvanas' name is misspelled for this sub-quest Main Quest 4: The Hidden Lair * As you approach the cave, you are greeted by a pair of cultist guards. The corridors of the cave are lit by candles dotting the sides of the walls. Ahead you hear chanting and praying. When you do the quest, you see the following text: ::A dark brooding atmosphere permeates the air. A red glow can be seen ahead of you. As you advance closer to the glow, you see an assortment of candles, arranged around a ritual circle. Upon the circle you see the princess lying atop a stone table. The dark elf sorceress, Sylvanas, is chanting slowly as she lowers a bloodied dagger from her hands. Celesta gasps and Sylvanas quickly spins around. "Celesta, Artanis, I am glad of you to join. You are witnessing a sacred ritual, the opening of a Black Portal!" Celesta tries to speak, but Sylvanas has already sealed her lips using a spell. Artanis and the elven blades rush into battle to save the princess. "It is too late" Sylvanas says. You dispel Sylvanas' hold on Celesta and rush in to aid Artanis. Celesta engages Sylvanas in a duel of magic. As Sylvanas is distracted, you inspect the princess. The dagger had only given her a superficial wound, but she seemed to be in a trance. You cast dispel magic again and the princess breaths to life. Suddenly the air crackles with energy and Ambrosia appears in the room. Sylvanas gasps, and quickly escapes through a hidden passageway. The princess is saved, but at what cost? Note: Before the 11/16/09 update, the chance of a Fire Elemental dropping from this quest was 18% Sub-Quest 1: Dispatch More Cultist Guards Sub-Quest 2: Approach the Prayer Chamber Main Quest 5: The Black Portal * The Black Portal that Sylvanas speaks of is a bridge between different worlds. Although I was able to contain the Black Portal, there could be more being created in our world. A demonic army has been seen marching nearby. Find out if they are connected to the Black Portals. When you do the quest, you see the following text: ::You come across creatures unlike anything you have ever seen. Horned demons with blackish purple skin and glowing green eyes. You follow the demon soldiers back to their source. :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: Sub-Quest 1: Close the Black Portal : : : : Sub-Quest 2: Find the Demonic Army : : : : Main Quest 6: The Source of Darkness : * In the forest of Ashes, you are confronted by hundreds of demonic soldiers. Two Devastating demonic giants guard what seems to be a black gate. From a distance, you can clearly see hordes of soldiers coming out of these gates. Charge the gates and destroy it! : : When you do the quest, you see the following text: : : :: :: As your army cuts their way through hordes of demons, a giant figure emerges from the gates. A large winged demon, with gnarled horns and burning green eyes challenges you. :: Sub-Quest 1: Defeat the Demonic Guards : : : : : : : : :: : Sub-Quest 2: Destroy the Black Gate : : : : : : : : :: : Main Quest 7: The Vanguard of Destruction : : : * Chimerus, the demon general steps out of the gates. 'Mortal, I am the vanguard of destruction. Soon you will cower before lord Mephistopheles.' You look in horror as Chimerus raises his and and ignites two of your men into flames. Stop Chimerus and destroy the Black Portal! : : : : : : : When you do the quest, you see the following text: :: :: :: : ::our sic army seems to be no match for Chimerus. His powers seem to grow with every soldier he knocks down. Soon he is upon you and Celesta, bringing the weight of his demonic blade upon your shield. ::"Cower mortal, for there is no escape." ::You and Celesta try to combine spells to paralyze the demon but to no avail. Suddenly, in a flash of blinding smoke, Ambrosia appears beside you. ::"I shall lend you a hand warrior. Demons are born of mortals who sell their souls for power. With our combined powers we can revert this great beast into the mortal being he once was." ::As the full blast of your spells hit Chimerus, he falls to his knees. Your soldiers descend upon him but their swords and axes bounce back as they hit him. Taking advantage of Chimerus' paralyzed state you rush at the Black Portal. Lightning tears through the pillars, you turn the runic gates into char. The Black Portal slowly closes, then fizzles out into emptiness. ::You look at Chimerus, still in a stunned state as your army finishes off the remaining demonic forces. :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: :: : : : Sub-Quest 1: Defeat Chimerus : : : : : : : : :: : Sub-Quest 2: Destroy the Black Portal : : : : : :